


Father of Our Country

by demented_queen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Steve/USO girls' implied past relationships, Tony Being Tony, Too many Chris Evans out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_queen/pseuds/demented_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had showgirls, repressed sexual tension and a guy with a new and improved body.  Did you really think the Captain wouldn't take it out to play?  Or how come there are all these guys who look like Steve Rogers.</p><p>And Tony?  Well, he's just coping really hard with all these new Steve lookalikes, poor baby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of Our Country

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how they would explain Johnny Storm since Chris Evans played him too. That led me to Jake Jensen (The Losers), Ryan (Cellular - who I absolutely adore) and Mace (Sunshine).
> 
> So maybe this will clear some things up. :)

"You need to stop that."  
  
"Natasha!  Nat, Natalie.  Do…do what?!" Tony asked innocently, spinning around to confront the woman who stood by the open doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, an unamused expression gracing her usually expressionless face.  
  
"Undressing Cap with your mind.  And this," she droned as she pointed in his direction, "this is kinda low, even for you. Well, maybe not so much you, but most people."  
  
"I'm not undressing Cap with my mind when he's actually _standing there naked already_ ," Tony squawked.  
  
Both looked at the aforementioned man who stood before them, a towel hanging low on his hips, his hair wet and sticking to his head while water cascaded down his bare torso.   
  
Tony wondered if there was a way to call his Iron Man suit to him now so he could make a quick escape.  
  
"What are you people doing in my room?" Steve asked, a perplexed look on his face.  He walked out the door, looked up and down the hallway, then walked back in.  "Yep, this is my room."  
  
"The door was open and I was walking by and had to see if everything was alright because people don't usually go around leaving doors open," Tony huffed, "or is that a 1940's thing…"  
  
"No Tony, the door was closed," Steve said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Are you sure?  Sometimes if you don't pull it close, it won't latch…"  
  
"And locked.  It was definitely locked.  Jarvis?  The door was locked before I went into the shower, right?" Steve asked the ceiling.  
  
 _"Yes, Captain Rogers, that is correct.  It was locked."_  
  
Steve almost thought he could hear the AI sigh.  
  
"So how could Tony have gotten into a locked room Jarvis?" Steve asked while staring down the engineer.  
  
"What, are we playing Clue here?" Tony snarked.  
  
 _"I'm afraid my protocol was…overridden sir."_  
  
That time Steve definitely heard a sigh.  
  
"Traitor," Tony mumbled.  "Look, I was looking for you. Important people are coming today.  It was my duty and Pepper told me.  Ooh Pepper!  She told me to come get you right away.  You should talk to Pepper."  
  
"So you want me to talk to Pepper about you overriding my locked door and coming into my room while I was taking a shower?"  
  
Tony looked at Natasha for back up.  She stood with the same stance as Steve.  Except she wasn't currently standing dripping water while encased in only a towel.  A towel that was sliding down further as time passed, the back bunching up around the swell of Steve's ass, a very nice ass.  
  
If Tony could manage to get his Iron Man suit to him to make a quick escape, he would definitely take Steve with him.  
  
Or fly the thing into the nearest building.  
  
"Who's coming over today that it was so important to come and get me now," Steve sighed.  
  
"The Fantastic Four," Tony replied, happy to take the opportunity to change the subject of him barging into Steve's room (and he would deal with his traitorous AI later) and bring it back to where it was meant to be.  Of course where Tony was meant to be was standing in front of the Captain, licking all those wonderful droplets of water off his chest.  
  
"Important people, huh Tony?  You broke into my room,"  
  
"Which was unlocked…"  
  
"Because you overrode the codes…to meet with another one of your weird rock group…group-things," Steve stammered, wishing very much that he could dress himself as Tony looked at him as if he were the last jelly-filled doughnut in the box.  
  
"Sorry Cap," Natasha cut in, "the Fantastic Four is actually a group of superheros."  
  
"Really?  And they call themselves the Fantastic Four?  On purpose?" Steve winced.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Tony started.  "Sounds like a 60's Motown group.  And really, _fantastic_?  Kinda presumptuous if you ask me.  Met Reed, he's okay but I wouldn't call him fantastic," he snickered.  "And with the Avengers in New York now, they should really call themselves the Forgotten Four.  Towel's slipping," Tony pointed at Steve off-handedly.  
  
Steve recovered his towel quickly.  He now felt like a very violated jelly-filled doughnut.

And now he was hungry.  
  
"Tony?  Natasha?"  
  
Both people looked up guilelessly at the sound of their names.  
  
"Get the hell outta my room."  
  
And with that, the two made their way out quickly.  
  
"Huh, what got into him?" Tony frowned.  
  
Natasha pointed one eyebrow at the man.  
  
"Don't start with me," Tony said as he pointed a finger at the woman and started walking away.  "Come on, let's go get ready for the Flamboyant Four.  Oooh, I like that one."  
  
And with that, Tony started typing away furiously on his phone.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I could say go gently with me here, because it's been 4 years since I've any fanfiction so I'm a bit rusty, but what the hell. Say whatever you want. I'm a 50 year old woman with 6 kids and a restaurant that employs teenagers. I've heard it all before.


End file.
